<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Woods Somewhere by Ohmyfandoms31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273142">In The Woods Somewhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmyfandoms31/pseuds/Ohmyfandoms31'>Ohmyfandoms31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Child Abandonment, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren has a secret and does know it, Light Angst, Mentions of Myth &amp; Folklore, Mentions of hunting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey has a secret but doesn't know it, THEY DESERVE IT, beauty and the beast vibes, fae, hunger, hunting related violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmyfandoms31/pseuds/Ohmyfandoms31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey goes into the woods, hungry and desperate to find her next meal. What she finds is more than she could have ever imagined. </p><p>"She looks down to the forest floor and sees a bright red toadstool. And then another. And another. Her eyes follow them, making a circle all around her. Slowly, she turns her eyes back to the dark figure, realization making a chill go down her spine. He is the Fae King.</p><p> </p><p>'My name is Kylo Ren and this forest is the domain of my court. Tell me human, why have you wandered here.' "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ijustfellintothissendhelp, Reylo Readers &amp; Writers - The Spooktacular Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The night so black that the darkness hummed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanted it to be a one shot but the Idea got to big and time too short. So here in the 1st chapter of my new WIP. </p><p>I'm very excited about this fic. The fae have always fascinated me and I can't wait to share my version of them with you. </p><p>Huge thank you to to my Bata Stef! Find her on her at no_big_deal  or on twitter @spoonfulofsalad. </p><p>Thanks so much for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As she creeps away from her little hovel at the edge of town, Rey hears the music coming from the town bonfire. Tomorrow was All Souls' Day and her town lit the fire so that the spirits of loved ones, dearly departed, could find a way back. She pulls her threadbare cloak around her a little tighter. The town folks were fools, she thinks. Lost souls were not the only spirits out this night. Pushing the thought from her mind, she continues on her path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey knows better than to be in the woods at night. She also knows it is even more foolish to be there on Samhain, when the veil between the worlds was at its thinnest. But she hasn’t eaten in almost four days. No one else will be out on this night so there would be no competition for game. They were all at the blasted bonfire, no doubt getting drunk off of ale and mead. She sends a silent blessing up to the gods and spirits for the hunters moon tonight, its lighting shining down through the tree branches as she enters the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The roots of the ancient trees crisscross under her feet as she pushes deeper in. Rey strains to hear anything besides the occasional crunch of leaves or crack of twig. It was the kind of quiet that your brain cannot comprehend, so it makes up noises to fill in the silence. A strange buzzing fills her ears. She shakes her head, trying to clear the sound, the action making her feel just a little light-headed. She is so hungry. She just wants to catch something, anything. She will worry about her next meal after she finds this one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few feet away she hears the rustling of bushes and she slowly slides the knife out of it sheath on her belt. Slowly, she inches her way into the direction of the disturbance. As she gets closer she can see the bush shake. Rey crouches down, ready to grab and stab any animal that comes out. She carefully picks up a stick, and throws it into the bush to scare the animal out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The response is instant, out of the bush comes a large, black owl. It's flying straight for her, claws outstretched and open. Rey throws herself forward, so that she is laying flat on the ground. She hears the bird let out a loud screech and the rustle of wings as it flies away. Slowly she picks herself up and hurries away, lest the creature decides to return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She drains the last of waterskin after walking for what must be hours now. The full moon is directly overhead. Now her ears strain for the sound of rushing water, hoping she isn’t too far away from the stream. As long as she can get some water, Rey thinks that she will be able to make it back to the village when dawn breaks. But as it is now, she has been in the forest for hours, more hungry than she was before and now without water. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey can feel her body growing weak and sleepy. She keeps her eye out now not just for small animals but also for fairy circles. These woods belong to the fae, and the fairy circles are the doorways between the two worlds. Trespassing into one was bad enough, but if you were quick enough, the fae may not notice you there. The longer you stay in one however…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey thinks back to the stories that Maz used to tell her. About how she had found Rey as a small child at the edge of the woods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're lucky I found you before sundown, child. You had been standing in a Fairy circle.” Rey can almost hear the old woman's warm voice, as she remembers what counted as bedtime stories for them, “If you had fallen asleep there, the Fae King would have taken you away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Maz had been gone for almost five winters now. Plutt, the local lord, had wasted no time coming and taking over the little plot of land that Maz and Rey called home. At first he had let Rey stay there, demanding half of what the little farm produced. But then that summer had come with drought, and the next spring the last of the two milking cows died because she could no longer feed them. Plutt took what little yield Rey produced that year and then promptly threw her off the land. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey staggers around the forest looking for a safe place to stop and rest. There is no good wallowing in the events of the last few years. She’s learned how to take care of herself. She is a decent hunter, but her only bow had broken a month ago. She doesn’t have any money  to buy or make a new one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally her friend, Finn, would have gladly made her a new one, but he left six months ago to go work as a weaponsmith for Sir Damaron. He offered to take her with him, away from their small village and to a new, more comfortable life. But Rey couldn’t leave. She had lived in Jakku her whole life. Besides if she left...What if they came looking for her? What if they, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her parents</span>
  </em>
  <span>, finally came back to take her home?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of a soft bubbling breaks her out of her thoughts. The trees in this part of the forest are tall and thick, severely limiting the moonlight. Rey moves carefully in the direction of what she hopes is a stream. She reaches out in front of her and feels for a tree, moving from one to the next. Her legs are starting to feel wobbly after walking for hours. Rey pushes herself to take step after step. The bubbling sound turns more babbling, and she feels her legs start to move faster, rushing as much as her aching muscles could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trees start to part and there in the clearing she sees a little stream, rushing over rocks and pebbles. She starts to rush to it when something catches her attention out of the corner of her eye. Rey is not the only one who is seeking midnight refreshment. Just a few feet down, she sees a young stag. It's small, its horns still new, but not a baby. If she is quiet enough she may be able to sneak and stab it. She retreats slightly into the tree line and slowly, silently, makes her way to her prey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She manages to get behind it without it noticing her approach. Crouching, she stalks toward it, pulling her knife forward and gripping it tight. She can almost reach it. She draws her arm back, ready to plunge it into the animal's flesh. She takes another step, ready to strike, when a twig breaks under foot. The stag jumps, just out of reach. Rey's arm, already in motion, swings forward and sinks into the deer.  The wound is not deep, not the killing blow that she had intended, but it's enough to get the knife lodged in the skin and when the stag takes off in a run, it pulls Rey down to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s up in a snap, rushing off in the direction the stag ran off in. It goes back into the thickest part of the wood and Rey struggles to keep up. For a moment all the hunger and exhaustion that she had felt disappears as she surges forward, hoping that the animal may be injured enough that it will slow down and she can finish it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They come to a clearing, the moon light streaming down so Rey sees her prey take off into the darkest part of the wood. She takes a steadying breath and takes off after it again. She never saw the raised tree root. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stumbles forward and feels her ankle twist. She tries to get up, taking a few steps forward before she falls again. She would cry, but all the energy she had is gone. Rey lays there, the soft moss of the forest floor cradling her body. She decides that she may as well as try to rest and move again in the morning. She hugs her cloak around her body and falls asleep as soon as her eyelids flutter shut. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she wakes, it's to the sun peeking through the trees...And a tall, masked figure dressed all in black standing over here. Rey sits bolt upright and scoots backwards, colliding with what feels like a solid wall. She turns her head to see what she has hit, only to see thin air. The figure speaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you're my guest now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks down to the forest floor and sees a bright red toadstool. And then another. And another. Her eyes follow them, making a circle all around her. Slowly, she turns her eyes back to the dark figure, realization making a chill go down her spine. He is the Fae King.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Kylo Ren and this forest is the domain of my court. Tell me human, why have you wandered here." At that moment, Rey's stomach releases a growl, and she looks up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see.” He says dryly. “Where are your weapons?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reaches for her sheath where her knife is usually hidden, but finds it empty. Then she remembers the events of the night before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”I had a knife, but I lost it in the stag.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is quiet for a moment before saying, “You were hunting a stag...with a knife?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "My bow broke a month ago," she offers as an explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods, then waves his hand and Rey feels the wall behind her fade away. He extends his hand to her. "Since you have stepped into a fae circle, a doorway between our worlds, therefore, by the rights of the wood, it is at my leisure when to release you. Since you were hunting game in my wood, you are free to go, but only once you have learned how to hunt-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I already-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-until I am satisfied with your progress."  She can feel the smirk even if it is hidden by the mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't need your help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who said anything about help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked forward, crouching down in front of her. Rey can't see his eyes, but she can feel them. She can feel The Fae King look over her and she feels frozen to the spot. It's not fear, her fate is already sealed; the fae can't lie. No, there is another emotion that is causing her blood to pound in her ear and she has no idea its name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What you need..." Kylo Ren’s voice under the helmet is cold and metallic. “Is a teacher.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Into the forest I go, to lose my mind and find my soul.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girl stares up at him, her hazel eyes hard and cold, but he can see the wheels of her mind turning behind them. She is hungry, weak, and exhausted. Kylo knows that she wants to say yes, but he can tell she is proud. He stands once again, towering over her. His height and his broad shoulders make for an imposing figure on its own. Most humans would cower in fear at the sight of him, even if they can’t see his face. But this girl doesn’t show any sign of fear, no, she actually sits up a little taller, and even though she remains on the ground, Kylo feels like they are equal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank so much for all the support for the 1st chapter! I've been working on this as part of my own Nanowrimo goal. Right now I'm looking about at least 6 or 7 chapters and have some key scenes written out. Your comments and kudos keep me going so thank you so much for them!</p><p>Again a huge thank you to to my Bata Stef! Thank you so much for all you do to clean up my work and for your comments!  Please check her out at no_big_deal here on AO3 or on twitter @spoonfulofsalad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The girl stares up at him, her hazel eyes hard and cold, but he can see the wheels of her mind turning behind them. She is hungry, weak, and exhausted. Kylo knows that she wants to say yes, but he can tell she is proud. He stands once again, towering over her. His height and his broad shoulders make for an imposing figure on its own. Most humans would cower in fear at the sight of him, even if they can’t see his face. But this girl doesn’t show any sign of fear, no, she actually sits up a little taller, and even though she remains on the ground, Kylo feels like they are equal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Curious. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He again extends his hand. “Come with me. I can tell you find the terms less than agreeable but-</p><p> </p><p>“I will not be your prisoner.” </p><p> </p><p>“Did I say you were?”</p><p> </p><p>“You said it was ‘at your leisure’” She makes air quotes when she parrots back his words, “That you <em> release </em>me. That doesn’t sound like I am free to go.” </p><p> </p><p>Kylo works his mouth, a mixture of frustrated and slightly amused. This girl had a mouth on her, and as his eyes drift down, he can’t help but notice the lips attached to it have a soft bow shape to them. And that even after spending the night out in the cold, still had a pink tint. He balls the hand at his side into a fist. He was letting himself get distracted. A human had wandered into his domain and he had to address it. </p><p> </p><p>“You have a choice: come with me and learn to hunt so you can avoid stumbling into my woods again, or wander around until you starve to death. The choice is yours.” </p><p> </p><p>He reaches his hand out further, lowering himself slightly so that it was eye level for her. She gazes back at him, her eyes full of fire. Kylo is thankful for the helm he wears; he can feel heat rising in his cheeks. He isn’t used to this type of defiance. Not anymore anyway. </p><p> </p><p>But he watches as the hardness melts from her features. Slowly her hand raises from her side and towards his. When her hand slides into his, Kylo does his best to hide the shudder that works its way down his spine. It's just a simple contact, but still more than he has had in years. Yes, he thinks to himself, the softness of the gesture is what surprises him. It's a natural response. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly pulls her to her feet. They stand for a moment, hands clasped and eyes locked. Hidden from her view, he lets his eyes travel down her frame. She's thin, very thin, and something stirs in Kylo's own stomach. That will be corrected. But despite the clear lack of nutrition he can see that she is strong. It's in the way she sets her shoulders, in the calves that peek from her skirts. He can see the evidence of the cut muscle and he wonders what else her skirts may be hiding.  He drops her hand and turns away from her before his thoughts go any further.</p><p> </p><p>"Follow me"</p><p> </p><p>He barely takes five steps forward when he hears a small cry and the crushing of leaves. He spins and finds her pulling herself up, hand clenching at her ankle. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” He tries to hide the concern in his voice, a feeling that has no place in his mind. He digs his heels in to prevent himself from rushing to her side. In his head he repeats the mantra that had kept him alive. <em> Feeling is weakness.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“It's my ankle,” her voice comes out strained as she tries to stand again, shaky. Her head held high in defiance, she takes an uneasy step forward. Unable to regain her footing, she is once again on her way to ground. However this time when she falls forward, Kylo is there to catch her. In one fluid motion he has her in his arm. She yelps and goes to push away but he tightens his grip around her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hold still!”</p><p> </p><p>“Put me down!” </p><p> </p><p>They talk over each other, struggling. Kylo growls in irritation and she hisses in response. He would have laughed at how ridiculous this all was if he wasn’t so annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen to me.” He pushes the words through clenched teeth. “You are hurt. Stop fighting and just let me help you.”</p><p> </p><p>She stops wiggling in his arms. In fact she is so still it's almost like she is frozen. Kylo can’t say that he minds, seeing as she is finally cooperating with him. He takes a step forward. They are not far from the entrance to his home and it will be much faster now that he can carry her and he can use his fairy stride. He knows that he can cover miles in a matter of minutes, but he doesn’t really know how it will affect the woman in his arms. After a few strides, Kylo feels her tuck her face against his chest. He again feels a strange tightness in his chest that he brushes off. But not before he lowers his head and asks softly, “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>He feels her nod her head against him before her finger clenth at the front of his tunic. “I’m fine,” she says, and he notices that her voice has a frail edge to it. “You're just...walking really fast? I think I got a little dizzy looking at the trees.” </p><p> </p><p>“Keep your eyes closed,” he tries to keep his voice low, trying to soothe her in any way he can. It's an impulse he doesn’t understand, but it feels as natural as breathing. “It wasn’t my intention to cause you anymore stress.”</p><p> </p><p>She guffaws  into his chest. “Sure Kylo Ren, King of the Fae. As if causing humans pain isn’t your primary form of entertainment.”</p><p> </p><p>He feels himself stiffen. There were several things in her statement that need to be corrected. “First of all Miss…”Kylo stops, realizing that he has no idea the name of the woman currently clinging to him. “Forgive me, but I have neglected to ask your name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so maybe you do have manners. You may call me Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that short for something?”</p><p> </p><p>“As if I’d tell you if it was. Everyone knows not to tell the Fae your true name.”</p><p> </p><p>“No surname than?”</p><p> </p><p>He feels her body tense against him, it was the same way she had before when he had told her that he would help her.</p><p> </p><p>“Just Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well...Miss Rey,” he moves on, picking up where he left off,  “It seems that you have some severe misconceptions about me and my kind. Firstly I’m not a King, I’m a Lord. I only have control over my realm, which is the Autumn court. The second is that while there are some fae do delight in the tourture of humans, I am not one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman, Rey, doesn’t say anything for a long time. Long enough for them to reach the entrance to his lands. Any human that came across the entrance would have just seen an ivy covered stone. But to Kylo, the ivy was a curtain that hid the portal to his dwelling. </p><p> </p><p>As he passes through the swinging leaves, he notices a soft snoring coming from Rey. He looks down at her. How at peace she seems. Strands of her chestnut hair have fallen into her face and her breathing moves them ever so slightly. A heat rises in his chest, filling with a pleasant warmth. It's something like pride, he thinks. Did she feel comfortable enough with him to fall asleep in his arms? <em> No, </em> the rational part of his brain tells him. She is simply exhausted. </p><p> </p><p><em> She would never trust a monster like you. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo looks away from her then, casting his eyes to the looming figure of the stone facade of his manor. Bright green moss crept up the sides dull grey rock of the outside wall. The structure was older than Kylo, and it showed its age in the rock that he assumes had once been smooth, but is now pitted and scarred. Narrow windows break up the grey wall. They are signs that this building had once been a military fortress, defending the Lord who lived inside. Kylo had been a knight here, under the previous Lord. Snoke had been worried about threats from outside, so much so that he never saw the one that had been right beside him.</p><p> </p><p>An ornately carved archway with a heavy oak door waited for him as he came closer. The door swung open for its master and Kylo swept inside. Waiting for him just inside the entrance hall was one of his underlings, Hux. The son of a High Fae and a banshee, Hux had a peculiar look about him. He was pale, with a sharp angular face. Because of his mother, his hair was bright red. But there was no doubt that he was fae when one looked into his eyes. His eyes were jet back, bleak pools that showed no emotion. It was the mark of a true fae, a fact Kylo was all too aware of. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo watches Hux as he appraised him and the sleeping woman in his arms, the man’s lip curling at her form. “What vermin have you brought home now Ren?”  </p><p> </p><p>“This human was trespassing in the woods. She will stay here until the conditions I have set are met.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you found a pet?” Hux’s voice had a mocking glee behind it. </p><p> </p><p>“Careful Hux,” Kylo warns. “This woman is under the aegis of this realm, and as such you will do no harm to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Hux just inclined his head. He always knew when to back down with Kylo. </p><p> </p><p>“I shall inform the others that we have a guest. Should I send some food up for her?”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo spun around shocked that Hux would suggest it. If Rey ate any of the faire food, she would be trapped in his world forever. He had promised her that she would not be a prisoner and he didn’t intend on breaking any vow he made to her. </p><p> </p><p>“You will not. You will do well to avoid her all together.”</p><p> </p><p>Hux just smirked at him, “Very well, <em> Lord </em>Ren.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo was once again thankful for the helm that hid the red in his cheeks. He resumes his task of finding Rey a bed so that she could rest. On the way he passes a pixie that he orders to have water sent to the guest chambers for Rey when she wakes. </p><p> </p><p>The room he picks for her is tucked into a far corner of the castle. The room hasn’t been used in years but Kylo thinks it will do nicely. He lays her softly on top of a maroon blanket and backs out the door, leaving her to rest. Then he heads back out the castle into the woods. </p><p> </p><p>There alone in the woods, he takes his helmet off. He looks at the face of it, a mask of black ringed in silver. He hates it, hates that if he didn’t wear it the little respect those in his court give him would fade away. He has to keep his true face hidden, lest they see what he truly was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Monster. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He ties the helm to his belt and takes a deep breath, seeing if he can smell what he is looking for. It takes a while, but eventually he can pick up the faint scent he is searching for. He follows it, his eyes searching for physical evidence to its trail. Then he spots one tiny drop of crimson on a leaf, he pushes further into the woods. The drops get bigger until he finds the pool under the young stag. Lodged into its side is a simple knife, buried to the hilt. </p><p> </p><p>He pulls it out and cleans it with his cloak. He puts it in his boot to return it to the owner. Then he hoists the creature onto his shoulders and trudges back to the castle. He hopes that Rey has rested well, since she will have to clean and prepare it to eat. Kylo does take small pleasure in the fact that she will be fed. He feels the corners of his mouth twitch up. </p><p> </p><p>Alone in the quiet of the wood and  with his face free to the wind, the mask of Kylo Ren falls, and Ben Solo allows himself to smile. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Follow me on twitter @ohmyfandoms31</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on twitter @ohmyfandoms31</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>